Ruki's Dark Nightmare
by Sailor Saba
Summary: When Ruki starts having a dream about Takato, and a digimon comes out of nowhere & controls her, will Takato be able to come to her rescue? Will their love be able to stop this renegade digimon? *Rukato* & *Lee/Juri*


( )=thoughts alone  
  
=talking by thought  
  
shinka=warp digivolution  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
Ruki was shocked to see what she saw in front of her. A demon-like human was holding Takato by the neck, ready to break it anytime. "Ruki....get away....hurry..." Takato tried to reach Ruki but before he could say anything else, the human lifted her hand & a beam of darkness blasted him. Takato screamed as the blast felt like acid on his body. "Takato.." whispered Ruki. It was too late for Takato. The blast was too much for him & was destroyed by the human. "Takato!!!" yelled Ruki, then looked at the human with cold, angry eyes. "You...Son of a..." She tried to hit the human but she caught her fist. Ruki tried to hit her again but the human caught it her other fist.  
  
"Who..are...you?" Ruki asked as she gritted her teeth. The human answer her question. "Who do you think it is?!" she shouted in a dark, cold voice that only Ruki can recognize.  
  
Ruki couldn't believe what she saw; that the demon-like human was.....  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
Ruki woke up with a cold, hard sweat on her face, her heart beating like she was having a heart attack, and was shaking like a rattle.  
  
"Renamon" thought Ruki. "Yes, Ruki?" thought Renamon. "Have you sense anything lately?" Ruki asked. "Ruki, it's only 2:38 in the morning. Why are you so tensed up all of sudden?" Renamon asked. Ruki got out of her bed and went outside as Renamon followed. Renamon didn't know exactly what was wrong, but she knew that her partner was in deep worry. "Renamon, I want you to...to.." "Want me to do what, Ruki?" "I want you to keep an eye on Takato today." Renamon's eyes grew as she heard want Ruki said. "What for?" she said. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something's going to happen. I'm telling you this not because I want to, but because I care." Renamon's eyes grew even bigger. "Is it because you really care about him?" She asked again. Ruki's face became red as a radish when Renamon said that but then snap out of it. "Renamon, this is not the time to discuss the situation. I"ll meet you later in the morning." Ruki said as she went back to bed & Renamon disappeared into the darkness.  
  
----10:30 AM Saturday----  
  
Renamon did what she promised to Ruki; to watch over Takato. And to make sure she kept her promise, she hid while watching him.  
  
"Hey Takato, you got anything to do today?" asked Lee. "Yeah. It's been a drag ever since we came back to the digital world," said Lee's girlfriend Juri. "Actually, I'm waiting on something weird to happen," Takato said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling something's going to happen." "Ohh...You worry to much Takato-kun," said Juri. "She's right, ya know," Lee replied. "Yeah, maybe you're right Kato-san," said Takato refering by Juri's nickname. Then Takato felt something. "Hey guys, why don't you guys meet up with Kazu. I'll catch up later," suggested Takato. "Sure, we'll see ya later Takato." And both Lee & Juri walked off. "Come on out Renamon. I know you're here somewhere" thought Takato. Then Renamon appeared right in front of him. "What's this all about?" he asked. Renamon told him the hole truth.  
  
"So Ruki has this dream, huh?" Takato asked Renamon as she told him the whole story.  
  
"Yes, and this 'evil' girl killed you in her dream. Something ain't stirring the Kool-aid man," she said. After being silent for 5 minutes, Takato said, "Take me to her." "What? Why?" Renamon asked. "I want to try to help her. If I don't, she may have this dream over and over again," Takato suggested. Renamon knew he was right. If no one helped her, who will? Not even her could of helped. "As you wish. I'll take you to her." She said then they both disappeared.  
  
-----At Ruki's House-----  
  
Ruki was sitting in the yard, with her arms folded, and her eyes closed, meditating about that dream. Everytime she gets pictures in her head about Takato and that 'evil' girl she gets confused. (Who was that girl? And why was she after me and.... Takato? And why...why did she set on destroying him) she thought while trying hold in tears. Then Renamon came up behind her. "Ruki" she thought. "Renamon, how many times I said don't interrupt me while I'm meditating?! Ruki thought angrily. "But Takato is here to see you," Renamon said. Ruki was taken aback at her response & blushed a bit at it. "Send him in, Renamon," she ordered. Renamon went back to Takato & said it was okay.  
  
Takato opened Ruki's front door and found her usual routine look on her face. Takato was sweating bullets badly. "Um..hey.......Ruki," he said. Ruki couldn't help but smile at him. "You've gotten stronger since we left the digital world," she said. Ruki was right; Takato was indeed stronger than he was before. Ruki was indeed amazed that she found out that Takato was the Digimon King. Not only that, but he was able to transform into a being with unmatchable strength and was able to defeat the D-Reaper. Ruki couldn't believe herself, but, she was in love with Takato Matsuda, The Digimon King. Ruki also found out that she was blushing too much for Takato. Takato, too, was blushing too much as well. But after a few minutes of blushing, both Takato & Ruki got down to business. "So, Renamon told me that you've been having a weird dream. About me, you, and this 'evil' girl." said Takato. "Yeah, I've been having this dream for three nights now. Do you think that dream is connected to us somehow?" Ruki asked. "I don't know. But I know one thing, whatever we're up against here, this may be our biggest challenge yet." warned Takato.  
  
----Later----  
  
Juri & Lee were still walking toward were Kazu was at. Until Lee felt bad vibes. "Jen, what's the matter?" Juri asked. "A digital field is coming this way, Kato-san," Lee warned. And he was right. A digital field appeared out of nowhere and a digimon came & tried to attack Juri. "Kato- san! Watch out!" yelled Lee. Lee got to her in time but the digimon's scythe blade cut through his shoulder blade. Juri watched in fear as the blade pierced right him, making blood come out of his back. She ran over to him to see if he was all right. "Jen....Jenrya, are you okay?!" she asked. "Juri....swe..et hear..t...I'm fine," he said, "I was lucky it was just a flesh wound." "Lets call the digimon," Juri suggested. "We're all ready here," said Terriermon. Leomon came as well. But then the unknown digimon came. Terriermon gave an analysis. Then the profile came up on Lee's D-Arc.  
  
"Controliamon, type: virus, Dark Wizard; attacks: Mind Contol, Dark Star," he said.  
  
"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands," Juri said smirking wildly. "Ya ready, Kato-san?" Lee said. "I hear ya," Juri said. "We're ready here," Leomon said. "Then lets do this!!" both Lee & Juri said.  
  
Card Slash!!! Matrix Evolution!!  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Terriermon digivolve to..... Gargomon!  
  
Gargomon digivolve to..... Rapidmon!  
  
Leomon digivolve to..... SamuraiLeomon!  
  
Rapidmon stood firm and ready to fight, while SamuraiLeomon stood in a fighting stance. He was wearing steel blue armor that covered his whole body & his sword by his side. "Wow I forgot how SamuraiLeomon looked, Juri," said Lee. Juri looked at her D-Arc & her digimon's profile came up.  
  
"SamuraiLeomon; level:Ultimate; type: fighter, vaccine; attacks: Laser Thunder Claw, Final Slash," she said. "Most Impressive. But you still have no chance!" yelled Controliamon. (Hmm.. I wonder why he's so confident all of a sudden.) Lee thought. While he was thinking, the digimon started attacking Controliamon.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" said Rapidmon, but the missiles didn't have no effect. "It didn't work!" he said. "Laser Thunder Claw!" yelled SamuriLeomon and his claw glowed with thunder & slashed Controliamon; but just slashed part of his armor off. "Ooh! Your're a spunky one aren't you?!" he said (Controliamon). "Why isn't he receiving any damage, Jen?" Juri asked. Lee thought about it and it hit him. "Maybe he's at a level beyond a Ultimate!" he informed. "You mean.....a MEGA?!" Juri asked again. Lee just nodded. But Juri wasn't giving up yet; neither was Lee. "Maybe, I can do something. Juri, go and get Kazu. We need his help!" Lee commanded. "But...what about you, Jen?" Juri asked. "Don't worry about me sweetheart. I'll be fine." he said. Juri agreed & ran to get Kazu. (I need to get Rapidmon some help) Lee thought.  
  
"Card Slash!"  
  
"Meramon Burning Fist!"  
  
Then red ki surrounded Rapidmon. "Burning Fist" said Rapidmon & a beam of fire came out of his hand & blasted Controliamon.....hard. (Ha Ha Ha Ha. (Eddie Murphy laugh) Then Lee decided to join the battle. "D-Arc! Activate Techno Laser!" he commanded.  
  
"D-Arc Techno Laser Command, Now!"  
  
Then his D-Arc transformed into a powerful hand blaster. "Try this on for size, ugly!" Lee yelled as he fired a powerful green beam from his blaster. It hit Controliamon, but it only stunned him. "Did you expect to kill me with that little pea-shooter?" Controliamon smirked. "Nope. But he'll try!" Lee said as he pointed to SamuraiLeomon. Controliamon turned around & saw him striking. SamuraiLeomon pulled his sword & went for the blow. "Final Slash!" he said as he stuck him. But a barrier was protecting Controliamon. "Oh Please! You're one pathetic kitty cat!" he said. "Now Rapidmon!" Lee ordered. "Right! Tri-Laser!" The beam came in contact with Controliamon and knocked him to his knees. But he got back up & started laughing. "It didn't work!" Lee said trembling. " Let me show you how it's done," Controliamon said in a low voice. "Dark Star!" he said then a star of darkness cover part of the ground, then....exploded.  
  
-----Back at Ruki' House-----  
  
Takato & Ruki were trifuled by the explosion. "What was that?" Ruki asked. "I don't know." Then Renamon appeared. "What is it Renamon?" Ruki asked again. "A digimon out of nowhere in the park. We better hurry!" Renamon said. "I'll go get Guilmon, you guys!" Takato informed. " Lets go, Renamon!" said Ruki. "Right." Renamon said.  
  
-----A Few Minutes Later-----  
  
Takato got Guilmon as he joined Ruki & Renamon. Once they got to the park, they saw Lee, Terriermon, Leomon all on the ground...in pain. Lee lost half of his orange vest, & one of his pants leg was torn. Leomon tried to get up but every time he did, he just fall back down. Terriermon got up but he was bruised all over, blood coming down his forehead, & he was spitting out blood. Both Ruki & Takato saw the carnage & went to help the others. "What happened?" asked Takato. "A...digimon called...Controlia..mon came..and atta.cked us." mumbled Lee. "Controliamon? Whose that?" asked Ruki. "Me!!" said a voice behind them. Then both Takato & Ruki turned around to see Controliamon. "Alright, Renamon! Time to show the 'Clown Man' what we're made of!" Ruki shouted. She tried to card slash but.... "Hmm..Maybe you need to be tamed. Mind Control!" said Controliamon. Then Ruki & Renamon felt weird; like a jackhammer was ramming through their heads. Takato & Guilmon went help them but the mind control was too strong for them. "C'mon Renamon, you can't let him control you," said Guilmon. "I'm...trying...not to," mumbled Renamon. Then Ruki, while she was trying to fight it, had pictures, in her head, from her past; which is making her unspeakably angry. Takato didn't know what happen then, but after all of the screaming that Ruki was doing, a dark red aura surrounded her. Takato tried his best to help her. "Try harder, Ruki. Remember, you're my friend. You're not the same anymore, you're different." he said. Ruki then said something. "How could 'You' say that?! I'm Ruki Makino! The Ultimate Digimon Tamer! I was always who I was; Cold, Ruthless, & Indestructable!"  
  
Takato couldn't believe what she just said. "Cold, Ruthless..." that was the only words that came out of his mouth. Then finally he figured it out & looked at Controliamon with eyes, not even Controliamon himself, couldn't imagine looking into.  
  
----(Scene) Takato & Controliamon talking-----  
  
"You fool! The only reason you're trying to control Ruki is because her past was haunting her!" explained Takato. "You're going to pay for this!" growled Guilmon. "Ha, fool! Don't you get it?! Once she is under my power, she'll destroy you!" Controliamon said. "Not if I kill you first!" growled Takato. "I'm ready when you are, Takato!" said Guilmon. "Right!"  
  
"Card Slash!" "Power Activate!"  
  
"Pyrosphere!" shouted Guilmon as the fireball came out of his mouth. The fireball aimed straight for Controliamon. The blast bounced right off. After the blast, the mind control attack was over. Takato turned around and saw Renamon & Ruki fall to their knees.  
  
-----Back to Takato & Ruki-----  
  
Takato checked to see if both Renamon & Ruki were alright. "Guilmon, check on Renamon," ordered Takato. Then he checked on Ruki. "It's alright, Ruki. I'm here," he said trying to grab her hand. But Ruki snatched her hand away from his. "Get away from me!!" she said in an echo & punched Takato in the gut, which made him cough. Then she stood up, so did Renamon. They both had a mysterious eye on each of their foreheads; but Ruki ws still had that dark red aura around her. Takato couldn't believe what he saw. Ruki & Renamon was controlled by Controliamon. "Now it's time to her to destroy you!" said Controliamon. Then a green laser beam, again, stunned him. Takato turned around to see Lee firing the attack. "Bunny Blast!" said Terriermon & a sphere of green energy spat from his mouth & blasted him as well, but it didn't do much. "Fist of The Beast King!" shouted Leomon & the blast barely knocked him back.  
  
"If you're going to fight Takato, then face me too, you clown!" provoked Lee. "Alright then," said Controliamon, "I'll command your friend to destroy you both!" "NO!" said the possessed Ruki, "Takato is my only priority! No one else! Me & Renamon will take care of him & that stupid dinosaur of his!" Takato & Lee couldn't believe what she just said; She & Renamon wants to fight with Takato & Guilmon? Even though he was willing to save her, Takato's anger was becoming out of control. Instead of the red aura (From Episode #34), a gold aura surrounded him. His hair started to stand up, w/ few strands coming down, & started to glow. Takato couldn't keep his anger bottled up inside no longer & the let out a scream to bring out most of his true power. (as the Digimon King)  
  
The sky was pitch black, few clouds in the sky, & Takato standing in front of Ruki with pure red eyes staring inside a gold aura, with his hair all spikey. But Ruki wasn't backing down as she stare as well with evil green eyes. Then Takato stared at Controliamon and said, "Controliamon! Can you transport Me, Guilmon, Renamon, & Ruki to a place away from here?! If you can do that, then I will fight Ruki!" "Takato, are you out of you're mind?! This might be a setup!" warned Lee. "Listen Lee, I want you and the others to hold Controliamon as best as you can while I fight Ruki." ordered Takato. "Look I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not going to do this for you; to get yourself killed!" yelled Lee. Then Takato held his hand in front of Lee & said, "Do you want to be next after I face Ruki?! The only reason I'm doing this, is because I LOVE HER!" Lee was shocked of what Takato said, and he meant it. He loved her so much, that he rather fight & save her than watch her suffer at the hands of Controliamon. Lee understood what he was saying & let him go. "Wait Jen," said Takato, "You're gonna need this card." Takato threw the 'recharge' card at Lee. "Just in case," he continued as he smiled. And with the snap of his finger, Controliamon transported Takato, Ruki, & their digimon out of the park.  
  
-----Later-----  
  
Juri finally found Kazu. "Kazu! Kazu!" she yelled. "What?! What is it?" Kazu asked. "Jen, Leomon, & Terriermon are fighting a crazed digimon in the park as we speak," Juri said. "Alright Kato-san! I'll help. Lets go Gardromon!" Kazu ordered.  
  
-----Later, in the streets of the city-----  
  
Everyone in the city was busy, as usual, until four shadows appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, the people saw that Takato, Ruki, Renamon, & Guilmon right in the middle of the street.  
  
"Looks like this place has enough room to fight," said Ruki. Even though they are away from the others, Guilmon still couldn't wait to battle. "Takato, I can't take this any more! I want to attack now!" he said gritting hs teeth. "Then you're gonna need my help!" suggested Takato.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Super Evolution Plug-In S!"  
  
EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Guilmon digivolve to.... Growlmon!  
  
"Ha, Renamon doesn't need to digivolve....but she'll need only this to defeat you!" said Ruki.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Ultimate Power!"  
  
By the power of Ruki's card slash, Renamon was showered with indescribable energy. Takato was never shocked at her modified power, but still worried. "Ruki, let's do this while we're still young! I gave you & Renamon time, now it's time to show who is the best in Digimon Battling!" he said. Ruki had it with his snotty attitude. "I've had it with your cocky mouth, Gogglebrain! Lets do this!" she said. "Growlmon, take care of Renamon," ordered Takato. "Renamon, you know what to do," said Ruki. Then all four of them started to get it on.  
  
-----Back at the park-----  
  
"Now that your friends are out fighting each other, you won't be a problem!" shouted Controliamon. "Leomon, can you still manage to fight until Juri gets back?" asked Lee. "Don't worry about me, Jenrya. I'll manage," said Leomon. "Are you ready Terriermon?" Lee asked. Terriermon spat out blood & said, "I'm ready when you are, Jen!"  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" shuoted Lee and he & Terriermon began to fuse.  
  
Terriermon shinka...... Saint Gargomon!  
  
Controliamon couldn't believe it; another MEGA Digimon to fight. "Well, this is a shocker. Seems you have the ability to digivolve into a MEGA. But the result won't change," he warned. "We'll see about that!" shouted Saint Gargomon. "Don't get too cocky, Saint Gargomon," said Lee inside him. By the time they started fighting, Juri & Kazu got back just in time. "You better make Gardromon digivolve & fast, Hirokazu!" warned Juri. "Way ahead of ya, Kato-san!" shouted Kazu.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
Gardromon digivolve to.... Andromon!  
  
"Lighting Blade!" said Andromon as the blade only cut Controliamon arm. That distracted him long enough for Saint Gargomon to attack. "Giant Bazooka!" he said as two giant missiles headed straight for him. The blast hit him so hard, it knocked him into a tree. "Arrgh! You gonna pay for that!" Controliamon said.  
  
-----Between the Battle against Takato & Ruki-----  
  
During the battle, Takato was barely fast enough to dodge Ruki's punches. "What wrong, Gogglehead?" said Ruki, "Too scared to hit a girl?!" Takato took that as an insult and somehow got through her punches. And with a blind attack, Takato's right hand landed hard on Ruki's face. But she retaliated with a knee to the gut; dropping him to his knees. "Not bad of a strike, Ruki!" said Takato, "But you need to count on your fists instead of your feet!" he continued busted one of his fists in her eye knocking her back to a wall of a building. When the smoke cleared, Takato saw Ruki, with piece of rubble in her hand, smacking him in the face with it. "Hmph..You can't be able to get up after all that!" yelled Ruki. "You don't get it, do you?! As the Digimon King, I'm unstoppable!" yelled Takato, "So how 'bout it, woman?! Can't you dish out more than you can take?!" "Better, Goggles!" yelled Ruki. "Well then, bring it on! Gimme your best shot, Ruki!" "You got it, Takato!"  
  
While that was going on, Growlmon had his own problems with Renamon. "Pyroblaster!" said Growlmon as the huge fireball headed towards Renamon. But with a smirk on her face, Renamon smacked away like it was a beachball. "Diamond Storm!" she shouted as a storm of diamonds headed towards Growlmon. The attack connected but it had no affect on him. Renamon tried again but Growlmon was ready this time. He avoided the attack jumped toward her. "Dragon's Tail!" he shouted as his tail bashed up against Renamon. "Dragon Slash!" he said as his arm blade cut Renamon's chest then letting her fall to the ground. When the dust cleared, Renamon stood with blood on her chest; acting like she was invincible. Then she jumped towards Growlmon with her hands & feet glowed with blue fire. "Flaming Ice!" she shouted as she dropped kicked him in the chest. Growlmon tried to use his Dragon Slash but Renamon jumped in the air to avoid it. But then..... "Pyroblaster!" And the fireball exploded w/ Renamon in it.  
  
Meanwhile, Takato & Ruki were throwing blows after blows at one another. Then Takato started to get the upper hand against her. "Ruki.." said Renamon & dashed toward her. Takato was about to finish it when Renamon moved right infront of him & bashed him with her right knee. The impact was so hard, it knocked him through three building windows & into a pile of rubble. "Renamon, I told you I can handle him," said Ruki, "But thanks." A few minutes later, Takato got out of the rubble & Growlmon came to see if he was alright. "Takato are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine Growlmon, thanks," said Takato. Then Takato saw both Ruki & Renamon standing. (I've got to find out who was in her dream & return her back to normal) he thought, (No matter what happens I'll find a way; I stake my love for her on it.)  
  
-----Later-----  
  
Saint Gargomon & Andromon were still holding their own against Controliamon. "Great Bazooka!" "Lighting Blade!" Both attacks connected but, Controliamon was still holding his own. Juri kept on thinking, (Even though Terriermon is at the Mega level, it may not be enough.) Then she found the 'recharge' card that Lee dropped on the ground. (This is Takato- kun's card.) she thought again. "Leomon...." Juri yelled. Leomon looked at her.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Recharge Activate!"  
  
Leomon had his energy & power recharged at full. "Thank you, Kato- san," Leomon said, "But even if I digivolve back to SamuraiLeomon, what good will it do?" Juri knew that he was right. Even at the Ultimate level, Controliamon would just put him back down again. (Arrrgh...Leomon said I have a 'Lion's Heart'. But how do I bring out the power of the lion?! It doesn't make any sense!) Juri thought long & hard until...her D-Ark started glowing. "Leomon, look!" Juri said. "Maybe this is the key to unlocking a new power!" said Leomon. "Then why don't we give it a try?" "Let's do it, Juri!"  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" said Juri & she & Leomon began to fuse.  
  
Leomon shinka.....SaberLeomon!  
  
  
  
After the digivolution, Juri found herself inside a yellow, data energy sphere. "Leomon, we did it!" she said. When Kazu saw SaberLeomon, well, let's just say his jaw dropped farther than Genie (from Aladdin). "Woah!" he said. Then the bio came up on his D-Ark.  
  
"SaberLeomon; Type: Wild Lion; Level: Mega, Attacks: Twin Fang."  
  
"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon shouted as sharp needles headed towards Controliamon. "Ka..Ka..Kato-san," said Lee. "Yes, I know Jen," Juri said, "I, too, learn how to fuse." "Then let's do it, Kato-san!" shouted Lee. "Whenever your ready, Leomon!" said Juri. "Giant Bazooka!" "Twin Fang!" both attacks connected & Controliamon was knocked to his knees again. "Gatling Attack!" Both missles connected as well, knocking him on his back. Controliamon has had it with these kids. So he gathered his dark magic in his hands. "Dark Star!!" he shouted and again a star of darkness covered the ground, but this time, a wave rose up & trapped both the MEGA digimon inside of it. "Jen..Jen! I...can't.....move!" shouted the struggling Saint Gargomon. "Me...ei..ther..Kato...s.san," informed SaberLeomon. "There's....got..to be...a..way....out of....this, Juri!" mumbled Lee. "I..don't..th.think..there.is one!" Juri mumbled back. Controliamon laughed it up as Kazu & Andromon looked helpless as they watched. (Crud! I don't have a card that's strong enough for Andromon to attack! But I can't just watch them fry! Ohhh....) Kazu thought.  
  
----Back to Takato & Ruki----  
  
Takato watched scarcely as Growlmon was knocked into a building. "Growlmon!" he shouted. Ruki & Renamon ran to attack again, but Takato ran towards them as well. Renamon tried to dissappear infront of Growlmon, but Takato stopped that & drilled her in the gut, sending her back. Then appeared infront of Ruki & kneed her in the eye, also knocking her back. He charged at them full force as they were getting up. With only his right, Takato punched Ruki in the gut, & busting Renamon in the chest with his elbow. But Renamon flipped and fired her diamond storm right at him & scratched his eye. "Pyroblaster!" said Growlmon as he fired it at Renamon. He grabbed Takato & ran for it, but Takato refused to run anymore. "Growlmon, put me down!" he ordered. So he did. "We have to stop running from them or otherwise, they'll have the advantage the whole time!" he explained. After the bleeding stopped, Takato uncovered his left eye to reveal a scar on both sides of his eye. "So, what are we going to do Takato?" Growlmon asked. "Hmm....I've got an idea," suggested Takato.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Hyper Wing!"  
  
With that call, Growlmon used the wings to take flight into the air with Takato on his back. "Okay, boy. On my mark, fire a blast to distract Renamon, then throw towards Ruki. Got it?" asked Takato. With the plan in mind, it was time. "NOW!!!" Takato yelled. "Pryoblaster!" The fire blast distracted Renamon as planned, then Growlmon threw Takato at Ruki.  
  
----Takato's surprise----  
  
Ruki saw that Takato was diving towards her. And with a blink of an eye, Takato busted her right in the face; making a frizbee-like crater in the ground. While that worked, Growlmon attacked Renamon. "Dragon Slash!" he shouted as the slash drove her back to where Ruki was. Then both Takato & Growlmon stood in the street breathing very hard, thinking they won the battle.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Ruki & Renamon were up; blood on their face but were not even tired. (Give me a break! She couldn't have gotten up after that! Darn it! I'm afraid that not even I, The Digimon King, will be able to stop her! I'm so sorry, Ruki!) Takato thought.  
  
Ruki was getting very pissed at Takato's surprise shots. "Renamon, let's end this nonsense! It's time I shut that gogglehead mouth of his for good!" she thought to Renamon. "I'm with you, Ruki," Renamon agreed. Then Renamon gathered all of her power & gave an attempt. "DIAMOND STORM!!!" And a guided scattered storm headed straight for Takato & Growlmon. "Takato, run for it! I'll hold it off!" yelled Growlmon. Takato dissappeared just in time before the diamond storm hit. Then Growlmon's Dragon Blade grew & glowed. "Dragon Sheild!" he shouted as defended himself. After the attack, Growlmon was unaware that Renamon was heading straight for him. She jumped & kicked him straight the throat that made him de-digivolved back into Guilmon, who was unconcious after that attack. Takato gasped as he saw the whole attack. "GUILMON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, unaware Ruki was right behind him. "Say goodnight," she said silently and bashed him in the back of his head; he too was unconcious.  
  
"They were good, but no match for us," said Renamon. Then Ruki walked toward the unconcious Takato & grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "After all the humiliation that you put me through, now it's time to pay you back!" she said. (A/N: I'm referring to the earlier episodes of Digimon Tamers.) Ruki raised her hand back to finish off Takato, but then a thought ran through her mind. (This is just like the same way), she thought, (Like in my dream......).  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
"Takato...." whispered Ruki. But it was too late. the blast was too much for him & was destroyed. "You...son...of...." She tried to hit the human girl but she caught both of her hands. "Who...are you?" Ruki asked. "Who do you think it is?!" the girl said in a cold, dark voice that only Ruki could recognize.  
  
Ruki couldn't believe what she saw, that the demon-like human was.....  
  
Ruki Makino!  
  
"How can you be me?!" shouted Ruki, "I would never do something like this to Takato, not EVER!" She started to shed tears. "Why?" she asked softly. "Because," started E. Ruki, "It was your destiny to become the world's no. 1 digimon tamer." (A/N: E. Ruki= Evil Ruki.) "For you to do so, you needed to destroy the person that got in your way....Takato Matsuda! "No...no I wasn't the one from before, I've changed. I started to have true friends, like Takato & Lee, we worked like a team. Then I started to grow fond of Takato. Then I realised that I'm really in love with him. And you're not going to take that away from me, possessed or not!" explained Ruki w/ all her heart. E. Ruki just stood there & laughed. Then opened her eyes as a dark dangerous aura surrounded her. "Hahaha....You have no choice, you belong to the dark side!" she said as she let her evil spirit flow through Ruki's body. Ruki screamed like she never screamed before as E. Ruki took control of her body. She stopped screaming as the pain went away. Then she opened her eyes & saw dark evil, green eyes. Then she laughed real loud as the transformation was a success.  
  
----Dream Sequence----  
  
Ruki snapped back into reality, realized what happened in that dream, & what she done to Takato. She dropped him on the ground & said, "Renamon, it's my fault." She continued to speak as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm the one that wanted to kill Takato, not Controliamon." "Ruki, what are you talking about?" asked Renamon. "It was my destiny, to become the best digimon tamer alive, but the only way to do that is by to kill Takato." Ruki explained some more, "Takato, I'm so sorry I did this to you. What was I thinking? The only reason you did this is because you loved me; you prooved that to me today. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Then Ruki realized the person who did this to her; the person who her what she is now. "Controliamon...." she said gritting her teeth. "Ohhh.....He's gonna pay for this! Renamon we're leaving to go back to the park! I've gotta score to settle with that Mind-Controlling Freak!" "But what about Takato & Guilmon?" Renamon asked. "Leave them here until they become concious, & regain their strength again." Ruki ordered. Renamon left them be as she & Ruki leave to go to the park.  
  
-----Back to the battle against Controliamon-----  
  
Controliamon still had Saint Gargomon & SaberLeomon under the Dark Star force field. "I.....st..ill can't move....Jen," mumbled Saint Gargomon. "Just hang on a bit longer," suggested Lee. "Kato...san, ....it's...no....use..." mumbled SaberLeomon. "Don't give up now, Leomon!" shouted Juri. As that was going on, Kazu looked at his cards to see which one is useful. "Arrrgh....Darn it! These cards are useless! I can't use these, but I can't just let the others just suffer like this!" Kazu didn't know what or when to do it. Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere & hit Controliamon. It didn't do much, but it was able to free both MEGA digimon.  
  
"Who did that?!" shouted Controliamon. Then two shadows came walking out of nowhere, one who's a fox & a very ticked off redhead.  
  
"Ruki, you made it!" said Kazu. Ruki looked around to see the carnage that happened around the park. "....And just in time too," she said, "Is everybody okay?" "We've been better," said Saint Gargomon. "...Much better if you ask me," said Juri w/ sarcasm. "Well, Renamon & I will take it from here you guys," said Ruki, "while ya'll rest up..." Then Ruki & Renamon walked up to Controliamon & stopped about 4 or 5 feet ahead of him. (Is she crazy, or just plain nuts?!) thought Kazu. "How dare you do this to me?!" shouted Ruki, "Using me as your puppet, making fight Takato, why the heck would you do this?!" "Heheheh....Is was so easy! I just needed to take all the bad thoughts of a human & turned it inward! That's why I chose you!" explained Controliamon. All the talking was making Renamon more anxious to fight him. But Ruki held out her arm & stopped her from attacking. "Okay then, let me ask you this then. Why you choose me over Takato?!" she asked then explained, "Is it because he was too powerful to control or were you just afraid of him?" Controliamon was getting very angry at her insults. "Enough, you pitiful half-wit! No more talk about that stupid gogglehead! We fight, now!" (That does it! Nobody calls Takato a gogglehead but me!) "Ruki, I've had enough with this guy!" shouted Renamon. "Be careful, Ruki!" said SaberLeomon. "...Yeah, Controliamon a MEGA digimon!" said Lee. "Don't worry, guys...." mumbled Ruki as she put on her sunglasses, "I know exactly what I'm doing....."  
  
"Card Slash!" "Matrix Evolution!"  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Renamon digivolve to.... Kyubimon!  
  
Kyubimon digivolve to.... Taomon!  
  
"Go get'em, Taomon!" said Ruki. "Hmm....seems I'm have might a fight on my hands...." whispered Controliamon as Taomon flew at him at full speed. "Dark Star!" Controliamon fired a blast straight at Taomon but she avoided it. Then she placed a flying foot to his face knocking off balance. Then flew at him again & kicked him straight in the air. The kicks were crucial, but Controliamon was fighting back. He tried to land a punch to Taomon's face, but she used her sheild to block it. Then she kicked him in the face again knocking back down to the ground. "Thousand Spells!" she yelled as many spell markers came out of her sleeves making dust, from where Controliamon crashed, became bigger. (Wow! I've never seen Taomon like this. Ruki must of trained her ever since we defeated the D-Reaper!) thought Lee. "Yeah, you go girl!" yelled Saint Gargomon. Ruki just smile at that remark. After that attack, Taomon floated right beside Ruki as Controliamon started to get up. He had scratches but he wasn't hurt that much. "Do you really think you can beat me with just an Ultimate Digimon?!" he said w/ arrogance. "Nope. I just forgot to do the final attack..." said Ruki as she held up her hand towards him. Then the same dark red aura started to surround her as thunder started in the background. The others watched as they saw Ruki standing in front of Controliamon, ready to attack at any moment. Then.....BOOM!!! Controliamon had a hole through his body & laid on his back. "Nice shot, Ruki," said Taomon as Ruki smirked. "Thanks, Taomon. You didn't do so bad yourself." She complemented.  
  
Then Controliamon got up looking like he wasn't in pain. "heheheh....You maybe able to catch me off guard with that attack, but you won't be able the upper hand anymore once I digivolve!" he yelled. "He can....digivolve?!" yelled Kazu. "Maybe he's lying, isn't he?" asked Lee. Then a a very big, dark sphere surrounded Controliamon & the earth started to shake. "Stand your ground, Taomon!" "Right" "I've forgot to tell you about one of my magic abilities. Alternate Digivolve!!!" The earth started to shake faster as Controliamon exploded with power. The shockwave were so powerful it knocked back everybody. As the dust cleared, they saw that trees shattered, the streets all broken up, & a glowing figure floating down to the ground; Controliamon had finished his transformation....  
  
Controliamon's new form had black armor, with claws on his wrists, & a orange cresent on his chest. "What is he?" asked Taomon. "You can call me..... ShadowControliamon!!!" he shouted. Andromon analyzed & Kazu looked at his D-Ark.  
  
"ShadowControliamon; level:Ultra; type:Ninja Wizard, virus; attacks: Razor Dark Star & Cresent Slash!" he said. "I'll take care of him, Ruki!" Taomon said. "Be careful, Taomon," she said. Taomon flew towards tried to kick him, but as soon as she got there, he dissappered. She looked to see where he was, then Ruki said, "Taomon, behind you!" Believe it or not, ShadowControlimon was standing right behind Taomon. "B..b..b...but how did he do that?!" Juri asked. "He..only moved...two...inches!" shouted Lee shakingly. "That's a first!" said Saint Gargomon. "Peeka-boo!" ShadowControliamon whispered. Taomon turned around only to find a boot to the face, but then quickly recovered. "That's it! I've had enough with guy! I'm putting an end to this!" Taomon shouted, "Talisman of Light!" The attack connected but it was a flea bite to ShadowControliamon. "You know, you're getting boring!" Then he appeared right in front of Taomon, "Cresent Slash!" he shouted. The slash made her de-digivolve back to Renamon. "Renamon! Are you okay?!" Ruki shouted. "I'm fine," Renamon said, "But my arm isn't!" Her arm was bleeding. "Come on, guys!" shouted SaberLeomon, "We've gotta help her! Twin Fang!!" SaberLeomon's needles didn't even make a dent. "Where are your manners, 'kitty'?!" asked ShadowControliamon, "Razor Dark Star!!!" Little tiny orange stars blasted him back down. "Juri! Arrghh!!! That does it!" shouted Lee. "Giant Bazooka!!" shouted Saint Gargomon. The missles were deflected by ShadowControliamon's Cresent Slash! "Razor Dark Star!" The attack exploded at Saint Gargomon's armor. "Gatling Attack!" shouted Andromon but the missles had no effect. "You two are stubbon ones, aren't you?" ShadowControliamon said. He walked toward him & Kazu slowly & was about to attack. But then he got kick, in the back, by Ruki. "Have you forgotten about me?!" she shouted. "Actually, I didn't!" ShadowControliamon said. Ruki was about to attack again, but she was punched in the gut, then got punched in the face knocking her back. "Ruki, are you okay?" asked Renamon. Ruki tried to get up. "mmph...I'm fine," she mumbled. "I think it's time you to die. Without The Digimon Queen here, The Digimon King won't be able to save your friends!" ShadowControliamon suggested & held his claw up. "Say Goodbye!" (Takato.....) thought Ruki as ShadowControliamon was about to attack. But then.......  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" said a voice & he & his digimon began to fuse.  
  
Guilmon shinka...... Dukemon!  
  
"Royal Saber!" The beam had enough power knock ShadowControliamon off his feet. "Ruki, are you okay?" said a voice. Ruki looked up at Dukemon & noticed that was Takato's voice. She about to cry of his return. "Takato....you've come back." she said. "You stay here, Ruki. I'll take it from here," he said. "Be careful...." Ruki whispered. (Don't worry, my Queen. I will.) Takato thought.  
  
Dukemon tried slash him with his saber, but ShadowControliamon block it & slashed him back, twice even. Dukemon blocked the third strike & striked him back with his saber. "You're a good fighter, but you're no match against me," said ShadowControliamon. "Ha...We'll see!" said Dukemon, "Royal Illusion!" Dukemon's sheild fire an intense blast at ShadowControliamon. The blast connected, but no effect. Then ShadowControliamon fired his Razor Dark Star & nearly broke Dukemon's sheild. "Takato, he nearly broke the sheild! If he brakes it, I won't have any defense left!" warned Dukemon. "Try to hang on Dukemon until the others arrive!" suggested Takato. Meanwhile Ruki figured out that Takato needs a lot of help. "Renamon, are you okay now?" she asked her digimon. "Yeah, my arm stopped bleeding," Renamon said. "Okay then, let's do it!" Ruki said, (Hang on, Takato. I'm coming to help you.....)  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
"Matrix Evolution!" said Ruki & she & Renamon began to fuse.  
  
Renamon shinka..... Sakuyamon!  
  
"Since you want to get in my business, I'll destroy you first!" yelled ShadowControliamon to Dukemon. "Wrong!" a voice called. Then Sakuyamon jumped off Dukemon's shoulder & kicked him. "Ruki....." mumbled Takato. "You're not the only one who wants to all the fun,Gogglehead," said Ruki that made Takato blush. Soon later the other, including Andromon, arrived to help them. "Ha, it's 5 against 1, Controliamon!" shouted Ruki. "You'll never be to beat us all at once!" said Saint Gargomon. "Yeah! So just try & take us on!" shouted Takato. "If you can!" shouted Juri. "So, you think you outnumber me five to one, well, let's see you fight then!" suggested ShaodwControliamon. "Alright, guys. Let's get'em!" commanded Takato. All five of them starting striking towards him. Kazu, for once in his lifetime, had a good idea (like in Episode #37) to help Andromon.  
  
"Card Slash!" "Hyperspeed!"  
  
"Lighting Blade!"  
  
"Twin Fang!"  
  
"Giant Bazooka!"  
  
"Melody of Destruction!"  
  
"Royal Saber!"  
  
All of the attacks connected towards ShadowControliamon as he was rolling to the ground. "You made a big mistake messin with us!" shouted Kazu. "Oh, I've just begun," whispered ShadowControliamon, "Razor Dark Star!!" The attack blasted both Saint Gargomon & SaberLeomon & de- digivoled back to their rookie & champion forms; Lee & Juri were also hurt as well. Lee's orange vest was mostly torn & Juri's shirt was partly torn. Leomon & Terriermon....well I don't to go into detail with them. "Cresent Slash!" he said again & Andromon was cut back down to Gardromon. "Gardromon! Are you okay?" asked the worried Kazu. "I've been better," said Gardromon. That only left Dukemon & Sakuyamon. "Hmmm....Which should I attack first? I think I'll choose you!" said ShadowControliamon pointing to Sakuyamon, "Razor Dark....Star!!!!!" The attack was like a barrage of metal orange stars heading towards her. "Oh no!" shouted Ruki. "Ruki!" shouted Takato as he & Dukemon went to protect Ruki & Sakuyamon. Dukemon stood right in front of her & took the blast head on, but Sakuyamon was hit as well. The damage was unbearable & both MEGAs were back to rookies. Takato was bleeding heading head to toe, shirt torn in half, & half concious; Ruki was also bleeding, but not that much, & struggling to get up.  
  
----The Big Transformation----  
  
ShadowControliamon walked up towards Takato & grabbed him by his throat. Ruki, who was struggling to get up, saw that Takato was grabbed by the throat. "Takato..." she said while try to get up, "Leave him alone!" she ordered. "Once I'm done with him, you're next, heheheh!" said ShadowControliamon. "Ruki....get away.....hurry," mumbled Takato. "No! Not this time, Takato! I'll keep fighting, no matter what it takes!" Ruki shouted. "Oh, do you think you'll really keep fighting when I do this to him?" asked ShadowControliamon as kneed Takato in the gut. Then he punched him in the face, knocking him in the tree trunk. Takato got up slowly & breathing really hard as that walking disaster walked toward him. (Crud....I....don't even ....think..I can...defend myself.) Takato thought. (A/N: Remember, Takato is still in his Digimon king form.) As he stood two feet away from hm, ShadowControliamon grabbed him by his shirt. Ruki felt hopeless as she saw Takato, hopeless himself, scream for dear life. That assault caused the eye on her & Renamon's forehead, Controliamon's insignia, to dissappear as a mystic aura started to come from her hand. Then it started spreading from her body as she yelled, at the top of her voice, as ShadowControliamon & the other tamers were drew to her attention. "PUT HIM DOWN NOW!!!!!!" Ruki yelled as she ordered him to drop Takato. "Fool! You dare to raise your voice at me?!" said ShadowControliamon as he dropped Takato. Then Ruki screamed again, this time, making the whole world shake. After the screaming was over, Ruki, this time was surrounded by a different aura; a white aura with lighting & her hair was spikier than usual, her shirt colors were vise-versed, & her shoes had buckles on them. "I said, leave him alone, and I meant it!" she said w/ a cold & harsh, but low tone voice. "Why don't you make me?!" demanded ShadowControliamon. "As you wish," Ruki said as she walked foward one step at a time towards him & Takato. ShadowControliamon dashed toward her, "Cresent Slash!" he said as he tried to cut her into pieces but she dissappeared & reappeared behind him walking towards Takato. "But how could she..." said the surprised Lee. "She's so fast!" shouted Kazu. "But that can't be possible!" said Juri, "No one can move that fast, except for....Takato-kun, or is she....?" ShadowControliamon tried to attack her from behind until Ruki, unexpectedly, came across an elbow to his chest then a backhand to the face, then kept on walking to Takato. "After all time we'd spent trying to knock him down, she does it in two blows!" explained Lee. "Has Ruki's love for Taka-chan transformed her.... into The Digimon Queen?" Juri asked herself.  
  
----The Ultimate Fusion----  
  
Ruki stood in front of Takato & bent down to talked to him. "Hey," she said in a sweet, caring voice, "How ya doing?" "Don't worry about me. Compared to you, these are just scars & bruises," said Takato silently. "I'm sorry I put you through this," Ruki said as tears came from her eyes. "Don't cry, sweetheart, it's not your fault," he said. She wiped the tears from her eyes & placed a hand on Takato's chest. "Hold still, okay? Try not to move." A few minutes later, Takato was healed. "Thank you," he said. "But Takato, what good will it do? Even if we fought like a team, the outcome will still be the same," explained Ruki. Takato looked at his D-Ark & said, "If we could learn how to digivolve our digimon to the ULTRA level...." Takato never did finish his sentence. (Or maybe he can fuse with one of the others...) Ruki thought. (But I wish I could fight with Takato/Ruki!) they both thought then suddenly, their D-Arks started to glow along with themselves. "What's happening to them?!" shouted Kazu. "What sort of trick is this?!" shouted ShadowControliamon. (I can feel Ruki's heart inside of me! What's happening?) thought Takato. (Why do I feel Takato's soul with mine?) Ruki thought as well.  
  
INFINITIVE FUSION!!!!  
  
Their D-Ark started to combine, so did they.  
  
Takato Matsuda......  
  
Ruki Makino.......  
  
Infinitive Fusion!  
  
As the light started to fade away, the Tamers saw somebody wearing white gripped sneakers, black pants w/ white rope belt, a small black & white jacket w/ black t-shirt. The hair was mixed with a pair of goggles on top. "Guys, who is that guy?" asked Kazu. "And where is Takato & Ruki?" asked Juri. "Maybe this guy is just a weakling like the rest of you!" said ShadowControliamon, "I'll just put this one out easily!" "Well then, bring it on!" said the kid. (Why does that voice sound familiar?) thought Lee. ShadowControliamon dashed to the kid at full speed to attack. Then a star-shaped light gleamed from the kid's eyes and.....BOOM! ShadowControliamon was elbowed in the face. The Tamers were shocked & speechless at what happened. "There's no way you can be that fast!" said ShadowControliamon. "Actually, I am!" "Who are you?!" "I may be Takato Matsuda! Or I may be Ruki Makino!" "Those voices! It can't be!" shouted ShadowControliamon. "That's right! But you can call me.....Rukato!" "Guilmon can you feel that power?" asked Renamon. "Yeah, but does this mean that we're both Rukato's partners?" suggested Guilmon. "And just to give you proof, I'm gonna modify both Guilmon & Renamon," said Rukato as he/she pulled out two cards, "Two cards for the price of one!"  
  
"Card Slash!"  
  
"Greymon Terra Flame!" (Guilmon)  
  
"Garurumon Howling Blaster!" (Renamon)  
  
"Terra Flame!" shouted Guilmon as a huge ball of fire came out of his mouth. "Howling Blaster!" shouted Renamon as blue fire came from her hands. The combine blasts connected against ShadowControliamon knocking him back some. "Did you see that?" said Leomon. "Rukato card slashed two cards at the same time that made Guilmon & Renamon attack Controliamon!" shouted Kazu. "Was it a...fluke?" asked Terriermon. (Maybe not...) thought Lee & Juri.  
  
----The Ultimate Digivolution----  
  
"Just because you did that little trick doesn't mean you & pittiful digimon will be to defeat me!" shouted ShadowControliamon. While talking, Renamon & Guilmon stood right beside Rukato. "Rukato, he's right! Even if we digivolve to the Ultimate level, he's still has the edge!" explained Renamon. "And besides, we can't transform to the MEGA levels because both Ruki & Takato fused," said Guilmon. (They're right.) thought Rukato then looked the combined emerald D-Ark, (Come on, Rukato. There's got to be a way to make them digivolve to the MEGA level, but how?) Then the emerald D- Ark started to glow, as well as the digimon. "What's happening?" asked ShadowControliamon. "Rukato," said Renamon, "Why are we glowing?" "This may be the key to your evolution," said Rukato holding the D-Ark up in the air, "If it is, we might as well take the chance!"  
  
TRIFORCE EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
"Triforce Evolution!" shouted Rukato as he/she began to fuse with Guilmon & Renamon.  
  
Guilmon......  
  
Renamon.....  
  
Triforce shinka....... WaruBladedramon!  
  
The 'Ultimate Digimon', WaruBladedramon, stood with yellow armor w/ red markings. The other Tamers gasped & stared at this awsome digmon. "Wa...Wa..WaruBladedramon?" asked Lee. Leomon analyed & the bio came up on Juri's D-Ark.  
  
"WaruBladedramon; type:Armored Warrior, Data; level:Ultra; attacks: Blade Cannon & Gogeta Saber," she said. "All right, Controliamon! Let's see what you're really made of!" said Rukato who was inside a emerald sphere of light.(A/N: You're lucky I'm keeping Rukato's clothes on.) "All right then! I'll prove to you I'm the strongest digimon ever!" shouted ShadowControliamon, "Cresent Slash!" Then WaruBladedramon put his hands together and.... "Gogeta Saber!" a sword appeared right in his hand. Both superpowers dashed towards each other.  
  
----Final Battle----  
  
ShadowControliamon swung one of his claws at WaruBladedramon but blocked it. WaruBladedramon slashed his sword but it was blocked as well. The battle of blades kept on going for two minutes until ShadowControliamon missed & WaruBladedramon gave him a roundhouse to the face. The cresent warrior tried to attack back, but he jumped up into the air, looking down at him smirking. "You called yourself the strongest digimon alive?! Ha! Pathetic!" shouted WaruBladedramon. "Wow. And I thought those four couldn't get any cockier," said Terriermon w/ sarcasm. "There's no way you've could of made it this far! There's no one as powerful as me to take you on single-handed!" shouted ShadowControliamon. "Well I beg to differ!" said WaruBladedramon, "Think of what Ruki said to you, about what she said about Takato. And speaking of which, there was an evil powerful as you. About 2 years ago, we faced off against a digimon destroyer called the D-Reaper and it was suppose to be the 'Ultimate Evil' & barely broke a sweat!" "Well let's see if you can brake a sweat on this one, Razor Dark Star!" Controliamon yelled. The attack was enough to not only to knock back WaruBladedramon, but to knock the Gogeta Saber out from his hand. Then ShadowControliamon attacked the Blade digimon full force, but wasn't able to land a strike; besides WaruBladedramon was barely able to dodge them. "Come on, guys! We can't just stay here while WaruBladedramon is in trouble!" shouted Kazu. "Right!" yelled both Juri & Lee. "D-Arks, activate technoblasters & Lion saber!" commanded Juri.  
  
"D-Ark Technoblasters.....  
  
Lion Saber Command Now!"  
  
The weapons fired three beams that were not even close to scratching ShadowControliamon. "So you're that willing to die, huh?" he said. That desperation manuver gave WaruBladedramon enough time to grab his sword. "Maybe I should be asking you that question!" he shouted. "Agh...What does it take to kill you!?" shouted ShadowControlimon, "Cresent Slash!" "Gogeta Saber!" shouted WaruBladedramon. Both attacks connected, but when it was over, ShadowControlimon's blades were destroyed. He & the other tamers were surprised at what WaruBladedramon did. "No..no...NO!" shouted Controliamon, "This can't be! I'm the Ultimate digimon! I can't be defeated by this weaking!" Then he turned around to look at WaruBladedramon. "I've had it with you! This is the last time I'll prove to you that I am the strongest digimon ever!" Then he gathered all of whats left of his energy & transformed himself into a mutant orange sphere. "Now you walking yellow dog! Try to fight me now, if you can!" demanded Controliamon, "But even if you try to stop me now, this whole planet is going up in smoke!!!" "No! That's not fair!" shouted Kazu. "Ultimate Dark Star!" Then ShadowControliamon shot like a rocket towards the Blade warrior. He tried to stop him with the Gogeta Saber, but the impact broke the sword & slammed into his left arm.  
  
"You okay?" asked Rukato holding to his/her arm. "Just fine," replied WaruBladedramon. ShadowControliamon kept on using his attack & the Armored warrior was taking hits, left to right. "We've got to help him!" suggested Juri but her beaten up boyfriend held her back. "No, Kato-san. This is something Rukato has to do....on their own," he said quietly.  
  
"Now to finish you off!" shouted ShadowControliamon. "Rukato, we can't take another hit like that or we'll fall" explained WaruBladedramon. "Just hang on a little more," suggested a bruised Rukato, "You got one good shot at this. Make it a good one." "Now say goodbye to you, your friends, and your precious planet!" shouted ShadowControlimon as he flew towards WaruBladedramon. "Now is your chance," said Rukato, "Give it your best shot!"  
  
"Blade Cannon!"  
  
The impact of the blast was unbelieveable that the force of it was strong enough to blast back ShadowControliamon; not only swallowing him up, but defeating him as well.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" yelled ShadowControliamon, "This can't be! I can't be defeated! I'm the strongest digimon evaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The blast exploded taking Controliamon with it.  
  
And that was it....the end of Controliamon.  
  
WaruBladedramon was so tired that he de-digivolved back to Renamon, Guilmon, & Rukato. The other tamers ran to see if they were alright. "You guys okay?" Juri asked quietly. "Yeah, we're okay," said Guilmon. "Dude, you guys rocked!" said Kazu. Then Lee looked at Rukato, who now turned back into Takato & Ruki, on the ground. They were now back to their nomal selves. "Ta..kato..kun, we did...it," whispered Ruki who was half concious. "Alright..." said Takato half concious as well. Both of them were brutally hurt. "I guess it time to take them home," said Renamon. "Speaking of which, I better get home as well guys, see ya later," Kazu responded as he & Gardromon went home. "Juri, I'll help Guilmon take Takato home while you help Renamon take Ruki home," suggested Lee. "Okay," said Juri. As both Guilmon & Renamon went their separate ways, Takato was barely talking to Lee. "Hey Lee, I want you to give her this message...tell her that I love her & tell her I'm sorry if I did anything to make her upset," he said. "Momentai, Takato. Momentai," said Terriermon quietly, "You didn't do anything wrong." "But don't worry, I'll give her the message," informed Lee. At that time Ruki was talking to Juri. "Juri, I want you to tell Takato that I love him very much..." Ruki tried to talk but her injuries were too much for her. "Try not to talk, Ruki," informed Renamon. "Yeah, you need your rest," said Leomon. "But don't worry too much, Ruki. I'll tell him," said Juri. Then Ruki fell asleep in Renamon's arms.  
  
-----Several Months Later-----  
  
Everything was back to normal. Ruki & Takato were healthy once again but they haven't seen each other for a while. And one angry somebody was here for revenge....  
  
"They think they've gotten rid of me that easily, well, they haven't seen the last of me....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
(A/N: well that's it. I'm finally done! It took me at least two months to finish! Please Review! And I maybe able to make a sequel to this story.) 


End file.
